To develop a safe, effective, low cost, reversible contraceptive method for men. It has been shown that hormonal methods of male contraception can induce decrease in sperm count to less than 3 million per ml of the ejaculate or to zero and provide effective contraception for the couples. More recently, studies have demonstrated that addition of progestagen to the androgen will increase the effectiveness of the method and may lead to fewer side effects.